The current methods of producing motion for vehicles, aside from rockets, involves the conversion of rotational energy into linear motion through complex mechanical systems or the use of high speed electric motors. These systems involve many moving parts and points of contact that wear away, limit their lifespans, and enforce maintenance schedules that increase the operating costs of the equipment. This patent shows a method of producing unidirectional thrust with no moving parts from a solid state, perforated plate immersed in a gaseous working fluid. To date no device has been designed capable of exploiting the radiometric effect at standard temperature and pressure (STP) conditions that is not prohibitively expensive to fabricate. Current designs either require membranes that are too thin to withstand moderate forces applied to it (Scandurra, Radiometric propulsion system 2006), or the absolute precise stacking of multiple layers at scales below what is currently attainable with overly complicated heating and cooling systems that are not currently feasible with even modem complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processing (Sanchez, Garbuz and Zonenberg 2014). The invention described within provides a way of crafting a simple system that is currently producible, capable of exerting useful amounts of force, and able to be an arbitrary thickness, which allows for robust parts to be used.